Not Applicable
Not Applicable
A significant advance in basic structural systems for stationary structures has not occurred since the advent of prestressed and reinforced concrete, structural steel, and the use of cable as a tensional element. There have been some innovative engineering and architectural advances, such as various types of folding structures, tube and ball and other space trusses and the dymaxion concept. However, none of these advances has escaped the use of conventional structural elements in compression, tension and flexion mode. Although there have been more recent developments in the field of vehicular structure, such as formed sheet rigidification, the fundamental methods have not changed significantly from the rigid rib, stringer, and truss design. The present invention is a significant advance in structural systems, both stationary and moveable, with respect to weight, strength, flexibility and magnitude.
There does not appear to be any prior art that his invention builds upon except generally in the field of structural engineering, none of which directly addresses structural combinations of toroidal elements.
The patent classification system does not contain a classification for structural systems as such, the most appropriate description of the present invention, but does address specific types of structures, such as xe2x80x9cstatic structuresxe2x80x9d (Class 52), xe2x80x9cbridgesxe2x80x9d (Class 14), xe2x80x9crailway rolling stockxe2x80x9d (105/396+), xe2x80x9cshipsxe2x80x9d (114/65+), xe2x80x9caeronauticsxe2x80x9d (244/117+), xe2x80x9cland vehicles bodies and topsxe2x80x9d (296/) etc. There are also no classifications for structures which are dynamic in managing the stress of structural elements or for structures which can dynamically change shape or volume. The latter of these may be addressed to a certain extent in Class/Subclass 52/109, which allows for the extension and retraction of a structure by the use of pivoted diagonal levers, or in Class/Subclass 52/160, which covers closures and other panels made of flexible material, With respect to toroidal structural elements, no structural classification could be found. Therefore, at least with respect to the extent that the classification system may reveal such, there does not appear to be prior art described therein. However, there are some superficial graphic similarities involving shapes and forms to be found in certain patents that claim inventions that are confined to specific structural forms.
There are two United States Patents that disclose structures that utilize ring or circular elements. One is the Ring Structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,104 which is xe2x80x9ca structural framework composed of ring members intersecting one another in a particular mannerxe2x80x9d. The other is the Modular Dome Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,937, which is comprised of xe2x80x9cring-shapedxe2x80x9d elements of equal size which form a dome when connected in a particular manner. That disclosure is restricted to xe2x80x9cimproved building construction for domes or other spherical framesxe2x80x9d, and does not teach a universal structural system.
Otherwise, there does not appear to be any prior art involving the structural use of toroidal elements which are designed to be load bearing.
The present invention is a structural system which employs xe2x80x9ctoroidal elementsxe2x80x9d, structural elements which are toroidal in shape, which are connected to form structures, and a method of construction therewith. The structural system of toroidal elements may be used to create new structural forms for both stationary and moveable structures. Some of the structural forms can be applied to construct buildings for unstable foundation conditions and which can survive foundation movement and failure. The use of toroidal elements may also be applied to create structures which are dynamic, with the constituent elements capable of movement by design, not only by deflection as a result of loading, but also by the active management of structural stresses. Toroidal elements may also be varied in shape dynamically so as to achieve alteration of the shape, size and volume of the structure of which they are constituent. The use of the invention includes every conceivable structure, from the smallest to the largest, nanostructures, bridges, towers, furniture, aircraft, land and sea vehicles, appliances, instruments, buildings, spacecraft, and planetary and space habitats.
The present invention also contemplates that structures comprised of connected toroidal elements may be incorporated in yet other structures that also have conventional structural elements. The preferred embodiment of the present invention employs toroidal elements which are torsion elements or are constructions of torsion elements.
The method of construction of structures using the present invention is also disclosed through numerous drawings of combinations and arrays of connected toroidal elements.